Should've Tried Harder
by Teri
Summary: Sam Carter and Xander Harris found love, but what about those that loved them first?


****

Should've Tried Harder

By Teri

__

~ A Xander/Sam Challenge Response ~

Summary: Sam Carter and Xander Harris found love, but what about those that loved them first? Drabble. Xander/Sam Carter with hints of X/Willow, X/Buffy, & Jack/Sam (Buffy: Future Post-Chosen, Gate: Future Post-Grace) - Rated G.

~* ` *~ * ~* ` *~ * ~* ` *~ * ~* ` *~ * ~* ` *~ * ~* ` *~

If I would have known she liked 'em young, I would've tried harder to catch her eye. After all I am the same lovable Colonel she has known for years who just happens to be in the body of an 18 year-old. What could be better? Still, I-he-we never made her glow like that. I should've tried harder. . . .

__

~ This guy's the one that makes you feel so safe, so sane, and so secure ~

I still can't believe he fell in love with /her/. He'd been in love with me since the first time we meet back in Sunnydale. I thought he would always be there for me. I thought he would wait - for me. What could he see in her? It's not like /she/ saved the world. Still, the way she looks at him . . . and worse the way he looks at her. I should've tried harder . . .

__

~ I've known all along you couldn't live forever in between. ~

If I had only known he would eventually fall for a girl with a brain. I tried to get him to notice me half my life. For a long time I thought we were destined for each other. Maybe, he just needed to mature enough to appreciate a strong woman with intelligence? Maybe, I need to give her the shovel speech one more time to be on the safe side? I could've - should've tried harder . . . 

__

~ I don't really blame you for having a dream of your own . . . ~

Oh, for crying out loud! How on earth did I ever let her get away? I guess we never could have been together. I hope she will be happy with him, she deserves it. I swear if he ever hurts her, he will /never/ be seen again. Still, I should've tried harder . . .

__

~ If he loves you more than me, maybe it is the best thing, maybe it is the best thing for you, but it is the worse that could happen to me. ~

"If anyone objects, speak now, or forever hold your peace?" The Priest asked all those in attendance. 

Dawn looked over at Buffy then at Willow, but neither made a sound. Dawn knew they both loved Xander in their own way, but she also knew it was time for them all to move on and she was glad Xander had realized it. Now, hopefully the others would too.

Daniel gave Jack half-a-smile. He knew that this was killing him. Jack's jaw was clenched so tightly there was no was he could object even if he wanted too. Daniel took a deep breath before glancing at Janet deciding he wouldn't make Jack's mistake. 

Giles half-expected Xander to glance at Buffy, Willow, Faith, or even Dawn, but he had eyes only for his bride. He hadn't taken his eyes off her since she entered the church on her father's arm. Giles also expected that Miss Carter would glance at the men in her life, O'Neill, Jackson, & Murray, instead she glanced knowingly at both Buffy and Willow. Yes, despite the differences, this was a good match; one of his children would be happy. 

"As no one objects, do you Alexander take Samantha . . . "

__

~ Heard your getting married. This time you're really sure. ~

Hope someone enjoyed it. 

~Teri

__

Story Postscript: At the Reception . . . 

"You want to dance?" Dawn asked the cute guy who looked to be her age who had been doing a wonderfully accurate impression of a wallflower. 

"No."

"Oh, come one." She grabbed his hand and pulled him on to the dance floor. He gave in, it was hard for most people to say no to Dawn.

"I'm Dawn." 

"J. D. O'Neill," he responded automatically.

"Jay, I like it." She smiled at him. "I bet we have a lot in common." 

The kid who once was Jack O'Neill could only snort at the thought that he could have anything in common with your ordinary average teenage girl like Dawn.

~* ` *~ * ~* ` *~ * ~* ` *~ * ~* ` *~ * ~* ` *~ * ~* ` *~

Disclaimer: Why do I have to keep telling you all that I am not affiliated with B:TVS or Stargate? Don't you know that if I were Cordelia would be alive, Buffy & co. would understand how much Xander has contributed over the years, and Giles would get the respect he deserves? Don't you know that someone would have realized that Jack O'Neill has a brain and that Janet's future wouldn't be in jeopardy? You all know this so, why do I have to keep reminding you that I am not affiliated with either show? Also, you know me, I am a Miss goody-two-shoes, no harm is intended to the copyright holder by using their characters, if I actually thought my writing was good enough to cause harm I would be writing for more than fun. We all know this, right?

Note: This is not a "Jack?" universe story. 


End file.
